1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to graders. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tongue pulled/improved spreader/grader of the type pulled by a ATV, Lawn Tractor, or other motorized vehicle having a Tongue system that connects to the desired vehicle to pull it. The tongue system has an adjustment system to control the grader's pitch. The means of adjustment can be manually, mechanically or hydraulically. The tongue pulled spreader grader contains an axle and tire system that can be used to raise and lower the grader. The axle and wheel system can be raised and lowered manually, mechanically, or hydraulically.
2. General Background of the Invention
There are many types of spreader/graders in the industry which are pulled usually by a vehicle, such as a truck or tractor equipped to pull the grader along the ground. However, there is a need in the industry to provide a tongue pulled spreader/grader which can attach to and be operated by ATVs, SUVs, light trucks, lawn tractors, sub compact tractors, side by side ATVs and but not limited to fork trucks. Such a spreader/grader would be very beneficial to be able to be pulled by such a variety of vehicles. Also, rather than the spreader/grader having to be hauled on the back of a flat bed truck or the like, it would be even more beneficial to provide a spreader/grader which would have the capability to be converted from a spreader/grader for grading to a spreader/grader which would have a system of wheels which could be maneuvered upward and downward, so that in the up position the spreader/grader is set to grade, but in the down position, the wheels would rest on the ground, with the grader raised above the ground, and the grader could be pulled to various locations without the need to place the grader on another vehicle, but pulled by the same vehicle which pulled the spreader/grader while it was grading.